The Suite Life on Deck
The Suite Life on Deck is a sequel/spin-off of the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The series follows twin brothers Zack Martin and Cody Martin and hotel heiress London Tipton in a new setting, the S.S. Tipton, where they attend classes at "Seven Seas High" and meet Bailey Pickett while Mr. Moseby manages the ship. The ship travels around the world to nations such as Italy, Greece, India, and the United Kingdom where the characters experience different cultures, adventures, and situations. The series' pilot aired in the UK on September 19, 2008, and in US markets on September 26, 2008. The series premiere on the Disney Channel in the US drew 5.7 million viewers, and it became the most-watched series premiere in Canada on the Family channel. The show was also TV's No. 1 series in Kids 6-11 and No. 1 scripted series in Tweens 9-14 in 2008, outpacing veteran series Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place in the ratings. On October 19, 2009, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a third season, which will start production in early 2010. The series is also 2009's top rated scripted series in the children and tween demographic (6-14). Reruns of the show are also the top rated series on Disney XD. The series' main concepts were created by Kallis and Pamela Eells O'Connell. Kallis, O'Connell, along with Jim Geoghan and Irene Dreayer are the executive producers. The series is produced by It's a Laugh Productions and Danny Kallis Productions in association with Disney Channel. Dylan and Cole Sprouse play the leading male characters in the series while Brenda Song plays the leading female character. The series also stars Debby Ryan as country girl Bailey Pickett and Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby. Newcomers for the series are Ryan (as a regular cast member), Matthew Timmons, and Erin Cardillo (as recurring guest stars). Doc Shaw joined the cast during the second season. The series has been broadcast in more than 30 countries worldwide, and is shot at Hollywood Center Studios in Los Angeles. The series is taped in front of a live studio audience, though a laugh track is used for some scenes. The series is the second spin-off of a Disney Channel series. On August 21, 2009, with the original airing of the second season premiere "The Spy Who Shoved Me," the series became the fourth Disney Channel series to be produced and broadcast in High Definition, and the second multi-camera comedy to utilize a 'filmized' appearance instead of the FilmLook appearance that was used in the first season. Production Plot Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes) signs her 14 year old identical twin sons Zachary and Cody Martin (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) up to attend Seven Seas High School on the S.S. Tipton. Mr. Tipton (Bob Joles) signs his daughter London Tipton (Brenda Song) up for Seven Seas High School too. Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) a farmgirl from Kettle Corn, Kansas is also signed up too but she pretends to be a boy to get in. On the ship the boys meet Woody Fink (Matthew Timmons) who becomes Cody's messy roommate, Emma Tutweiller (Erin Cardillo) their teacher, Addison (Rachael Bell) the gang's classmate, Kirby Morris (Windell D. Middlebrooks) the ship's security guard, Maya (Zoey Deutch) a girl Zack had a crush on, Mr. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) the school counsler, Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) a famous singer from Malibu, Califronia from the Hannah Montana (TV Series), Lola Luftnagle (Emily Osment) Hannah Montana's assistant, Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) the 15 year old trouble making wizard from Wizards of Waverly Place, Justin Russo (David Henrie) Alex Russo's brother who is also a wizard, Max Russo (Jake T. Austin) Alex and Justin Russo's brother who had a competition with Zack, Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone) Alex Russo's best friend, Kurt Warner who played football with Kirby, Marcus Little (Doc Shaw) who was known as former childhood singer Lil' Little who became Zack's roommate but left the ship because he was filming a musical based on his #1 smash hit "Retainer Baby", Jordin Sparks a famous singer Marcus worked with, and Padma Shinivasanviswanathan (Tiya Sircar) London's original roommate until she got bribed by London. Development On February 4, 2008, it was announced that the Disney Channel was developing a new contemporary spin-off of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The announcement was made by Gary Marsh, the President of the Disney Channel. He stated, "Our audience has shown us that after 88 episodes, 'The Suite Life of Zack & Cody' remains one of their favorite sitcoms ever, we decided to find a new way for Zack, Cody, London and Mr. Moseby to live 'The Suite Life' in a whole new setting -- this time aboard a luxury cruise liner." The series original creator, Danny Kallis was announced to be involved with the project. The elements from the original series remain the same though the setting is completely different. In December 2008, it was reported that the Disney Channel had renewed the series for a thirteen episode second season. On May 11, 2009, Disney issued a press release stating that the second season had been extended to include a larger number of episodes than the original thirteen. Gary Marsh, the president of Disney Channels Worldwide said: "With this second-season extension, the cast of ‘The Suite Life’ makes Disney Channel history by becoming the longest running continuous characters on our air - 138 half-hour episodes. We are thrilled for them, and for the brilliant, inspired production team that made this extraordinary run possible." Now, there congratulated the cast for making 138 half-houred episodes.Gelo Fabian (talk) 15:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Settings According to show creators and producers, the choice of setting was made to appeal to an international audience with different ports-of-call, such as India, Greece, Italy, and Thailand. An on-board theater serves as an "organic" set-up for musical numbers. Most of the action in the series occurs onboard the "S.S. Tipton." However, the ship travels to places such as India, Greece, Italy, and "Parrot Island," which are unfamiliar places to both Zack and Cody Martin. S.S. Tipton Edit The S.S. Tipton is a cruise ship belonging to London Tipton's father. Unlike most cruise ships it also includes a school, "Seven Seas High School," which is a common setting on the ship, as are the sky deck, the lobby, the corridors outside the students' cabins and the cabins themselves. There are also various areas on the S.S. Tipton that are mentioned, but never seen, including several decks and the ship's putt-putt golf course, where the captain spends most of his time. In the crossover episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, "Cast-Away (To Another Show)," the ship itself was revealed to weigh at least 87,000 tons.14 Other settings Edit *Bermuda Triangle - The S.S. Tipton steers into the Bermuda Triangle in the episode "Bermuda Triangle." While there, the twins switch personalites, as Cody only lived with their father, and Zack only lived with their mother. *Florida - The S.S Tipton docks in Miami, Florida for spring break in the episode, "Flowers and Chocolate." They also dock in the episode "Model Behavior." *Galapagos Islands Zack and Cody visit the Galapagos Islands in the episode "Sea Monster Mash." Cody and Bailey work on a science project while Zack, London, and Woody do the same. *Greece - The S.S. Tipton visits Athens, Greece in the episode "It's All Greek to Me." The students visit the museum of Greek Antiquities. *Hawaii - In the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover, the S.S. Tipton docks in Honolulu. Hannah Montana has a concert there at an unknown stadium. *India - In the episode "The Mommy and the Swami," the S.S. Tipton docks somewhere along the coast of India. The only place shown in India is the Swami Temple on top of a tall mountain Kangchenjunga, where Zack and Cody arrive after a long climb. *California - In the "I'm in the Band on Deck" crossover, the S.S Tipton docks in Los Angeles. Iron Weasel performs there on the S.S Tipton. *Lichtenstamp - The S.S. Tipton visits this fictional country in the episode "Maddie on Deck." The only place ever shown in the country is the Royal Palace. It is a parody of Liechtenstein. *Parrot Island - The S.S. Tipton makes a special trip to Parrot Island in order to rescue London in the episode "Parrot Island." Places on Parrot Island where the characters visit include the jail and the market. *Rome - The S.S. Tipton docks in Rome during the episode "When In Rome..." The only places seen in Rome are Gigi's Restaurant and the courtyard outside. *Sweden - The S.S. Tipton docks in Sweden during the episode "The Swede Life." There, Zack and Cody learn the truth about their ancestors. *Thailand - The S.S. Tipton docks in Thailand in the episode "Family Thais." There, London and Bailey go to a rice farm, where London visits her grandmother. *United Kingdom - The S.S. Tipton docks in London. There, Cody attempts to solve a mystery surrounding a stolen book belonging to Queen Elizabeth II. *Outer Space- Zack and his friends travel into the future onto the Starship Tipton, though the whole episode is one of Zack's stories. *Paris- Cody and Bailey celebreate their one year anniversary in the city, but end up breaking up after thinking they are in relationships with other people. Meanwhile, Woody and Zack are chased by art thieves, and Marcus finds out someone has been using his former title "Li'l Little" for money. Category:Disney Category:Favorite Shows